


Snow Covered Thoughts

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Slash, Slight Language Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Snow Covered Thoughts<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Prowl, Optimus Prime, ensemble; implied Optimus/Prowl, implied past Sentinel/Elita 1/Optimus<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: slash, slight language use<br/>Notes: A second ficlet written for the current tfic_contest fic exchange (in 2010). Enjoy. :)</p><p>
  <i> 'comm link' </i>
</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snow Covered Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Snow Covered Thoughts  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Prowl, Optimus Prime, ensemble; implied Optimus/Prowl, implied past Sentinel/Elita 1/Optimus  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: slash, slight language use  
> Notes: A second ficlet written for the current tfic_contest fic exchange (in 2010). Enjoy. :)
> 
> _'comm link'_
> 
> 0000

He came online with a start and realized that he was really fragging cold, all the while stuck in his alt mode. 

Internal sensors indicated that everything was where it needed to be, but it didn't explain why his internal temperature was dropping instead going up.

Then his external sensors came back with the answer to that question. Snow and lots of it around him. Startlingly cold blanket of only whiteness.

Even in smaller areas getting in between armor seams and then onto the wiring under the armor that were closest to the seams. No wonder his temperature was dropping, the coldness from the snow was wrapping its icy claws around whatever it touched.

And where was his team? They hadn't gotten trapped in the snow avalanche too, had they? He remembered the first signs of the avalanche falling around them and in front of them and issuing orders for the other members of his team to get out of the way.

He remembered hearing BumbleBee and Bulkhead veering off the side of the little road with Sari to escape the falling snow and rocks, despite the human turned techno organic trying to get them to go back for the rest of them. 

Grumbling and cursing, Ratchet had backed up and ended up going backwards to avoid getting caught in the snow fall. Hopefully the snow hadn't managed to catch the older mech within its icy grasp.

He was unsure about what Prowl's status, there was no way for him to know if the ninja bot had gotten caught with him or not, last he knew of the mech, was that Prowl had been encouraging him to move faster. 

So did that mean that he was behind in the snow somewhere, where his sensors couldn't find him? Where -

The quiet beeping of his internal comm line got his wandering attention and inwardly he sighed in relief when he recognized the comm signature.

_'Prowl?'_

_'Prime?'_

_'Where are you? How are you?'_

_'Ah... I'm fine. I think that I'm behind you to.. the right. Are you alright?'_

_'Fine, just a little cold from the snow. How long till the others find us you think?'_

_'It could be a while before they or even the humans come along and move the snow away from us. BumbleBee and Bulkhead might have strayed a little farther from the road than they meant too, its doubtful that Ratchet might have gotten caught by the snow. I propose that we stay calm and preserve our remaining energy.'_

_'Right good plan. Optimus out.'_

At least now he knew that his team was relatively alright, he let his thoughts wander while he conversed the remaining energon that he had in his systems. 

He was rather sure that Elita would have liked the organic features of Earth and the changing seasons that seemed to have ever changing features in them.

And Sentinel would likely not be happy on a organic planet, knowing the other Prime, he would have only tolerated being anywhere near or on a organic planet for Elita's sake. 

That is had they not decided to go to that planet of spiders and lose Elita there. It was still a little painful to start thinking about the relationship that had been lost with Elita on that planet, he wasn't sure if either Blackarachnia or Sentinel would want a relationship like that now. 

According the both of them, Elita was long dead on that dangerous planet despite the conflicting knowledge that Blackarchnia had her memories of everything before that orn. He wondered if that meant she were really and truly offline or if it meant that some small part of Elita still functioned with the dangerously beautiful creature that called herself, Blackarachnia.

Sentinel certainly seemed to think that no part of the femme called Elita that they had known remained in any part of the femme called Blackarachnia.

As much as he missed them both, now he had another to think about now and care for along with an entire team under his care to think about. Once they were out of this icy cage of snow, he would make it expressly careful to avoid areas that could get them trapped in snow or rocks.

0000

His processor and body onlined sluggishly to the feeling of being warm and his circuits tingling, still he wondered where he was even as his optics finally onlined last. Though his sight was blurry and everything was blurry as well before it finally started to clear up.

"Prime?"

"Optimus?"

The blurry shapes soon took the form of both Ratchet and a somber Prowl, along the ceiling that he recognized as part of their base.

"Prowl? Ratchet? How did we get back to base?"

Ratchet cleared his vents in relief before he set about grumbling and fixing something beyond his line of sight as Prowl leaned towards him to rest his helm gently against his.

"Remember what I said about the humans and our team? Well while they were working to get us out, the humans eventually came along and started helping in getting us out of the snow. Though I'm positive that their only concern was unblocking that particular road."

"How come I don't remember any of this?"

"You had apparently slipped into stasis while we were waiting for them to dig us out. Not quite what I meant by conversing energy, Optimus."

"... Oops?"

He grinned slightly as Ratchet grumbled something about young bots not being careful and left the two of them alone in the medbay as Prowl quietly moved up onto the berth beside him, holding him. Optimus shivered slightly as the other mech's warmth slowly seeped into him.

"So we'll definitely have to make a note to avoid that particular road during winter."

"Indeed."


End file.
